Tenshi no Tsubasa
by YumeSonata
Summary: Kingdom Hearts/Inuyasha Crossover. The well is tainted and Kagome is sent to a very strange land. She meets a certain someone and must help him if she ever wants to get home.
1. Prologue

Well, this counts as an update, right? :P I got bored and so I started a new story. Some people might ask, "but this isn't the winner of the poll?" I should probably clear that up. By the poll, I meant what story should I write after I get started on the stories I already planned to write. Descriptions are up in my profile. Anyways, this is a Kingdom Hearts/Inuyasha crossover. Just so you know, in this story, Kagome went down the well at fourteen. Since there's no time line in Inuyasha, I had to make do. Enjoy!  
Edit: This takes place during Kingdom Hearts 2 and Kagome is now fifteen.

Disclaimer: I own neither Inuyasha nor Kingom Hearts. I only wish I did.

* * *

Prologue

_Darkness seeped from the ground, rolling in menacing waves. I backed up as pitch black darkness advanced. My muscles tensed as I noticed glowing yellow eyes staring out from the impenetrable black. I could hear the faint scuttle of numerous claws scratching in the ground. I felt cold sweat drip down the side of my cheek as my heart thumped loudly in my heart. The yellow eyes were coming closer and closer. I tried to back away but my legs were locked into place._

'Move, move! No, get away, get away!' _I silently screamed in my head. My voice was gone too. Still the shadows advanced, creeping forth slowly but steadily. I felt a cold chill as the first of the shadows reached me. It curiously dipped its head to the side and slithered up to my leg. The shadow hesitantly reached out a claw. It seemed as if that was a signal because the army of yellow eyes advanced. I squeezed my eyes and screamed internally as I felt the claws rip into my chest, seeking, searching for something._

Kagome gasped as she sat up, her heart pounding in her chest almost painfully. Tremors made their way up and done her body as she remembered the terrifying nightmare she had just had. Slowly, she took in her surroundings, looking at every corner of her bedroom in an attempt to calm herself, to reassure herself that she was no long in the _place._ This was the fifth night in a row that she had had that dream. Every single time, she had been in the dark, unable to see anything except for the glowing yellow eyes that had stared back at her with no intelligence and no emotion except for hunger. Every time the nightmare had gotten clearer and more realistic. The first time she had had the nightmare, none of her senses were used. She could only sense that it was dark around her. The second night, her sense of smell returned and she could smell a musty, almost rotting smell. It was like the smell of a room that had been abandoned to the elements, slowly decaying. The third night was when she tasted the musty air, devoid of living things. The fourth time had been when her hearing had returned. There was little sound except for the faint scuttling of various claws that had come ever closer. That was the first time Kagome had felt a sense of fear from her dream. Before, there had only been a curious sense of detachment, like a viewer watching a movie that had no sound or color. The fifth night, tonight, was when everything came back. This time she had gone into that shadow realm with all of her senses intact and she had opened her eyes to the hungry shadows with yellow eyes.

Kagome jumped as she saw something from the corner of her eye. She whipped around, clutching the blanket to her chest. She let out a sigh of relief as she realized that it was only her reflection in the vanity. Kagome took the chance to examine her reflection. Her fitful sleeping was taking a toll on her body and it showed in her reflection. Her sapphire eyes, so lively before, were now dull and glazed with weariness and her raven hair was lank and lusterless. Kagome huffed in disgust.

'_Inuyasha's probably going to go on about Kikyo again. He's going to say that I will never be as beautiful or powerful as Kikyo. Though right now, I guess I have to agree.'_

Kagome smiled a self-mocking smile. Ah yes, Inuyasha. The now fifteen year old girl had been traveling with him for a year and a half and during that time, she had fallen in and out of love with him. At least, she was trying to convince herself that she did not have any more romantic feelings for the hanyou. Kagome still found that she felt a slight twinge when the hanyou compared her to her incarnation and belittled her achievements. She had worked hard over the last six months or so to improve her fighting. Her archery had improved to the point that she could hit almost all her targets and she could now heal small scratches and the like with her miko powers, which she had honed. Sango had trained her in the arts of sword fighting and she could now hold her own against a moderately well trained samurai, as was demonstrated when she was attacked by one. Kagome would not consider herself a master at the sword by any means and she knew that she would probably be dead in five seconds flat if she fought seriously against a skilled fencer. Still, even Sango had said that her fighting had improved massively and she no longer had to depend on others all of the time.

Kagome sighed and slipped out of her bed. It was only 6:30 AM but she had come to learn that after having the nightmare, she could never get back to sleep.

'_I might as well get dressed. Inuyasha will be here any minute griping about how I stayed too long.' _Kagome rolled her eyes. She had come to learn that when she said three days, it somehow came across as one day and so even though they had "agreed" on a week, chances are, Inuyasha would decide to barge in today. She and Inuyasha had argued again about her going home and it had ended with Inuyasha's face planted in a five foot crater. _'Seriously, why is he so against my going home for a few days? I had to "sit" him just to get him to agree to a week. Jerk… Why do I even stay with him?' _Of course she knew the reason; it was her responsibility to collect the fragments of the Shikon no Tama since it was her fault that it had been shattered. As Kagome slipped on her clothes, she thought about the end of her adventures. The jewel was now almost complete. All of the remaining shards were in Naraku's, hers, and Kouga's possession. Kagome knew in her heart that her adventures in the Sengoku Jidai were almost over. There was no guarantee that the well would still allow her to travel between the two times after the Shikon was complete and even if she still could, she wasn't sure if she should. Her life in the modern era was a mess. She was so behind in her school work that there would be no chance that she could get into a good college. Kagome felt despair every time she was reminded that she had no future in the modern era, and she did not belong in the Feudal Era either.

Kagome was startled to find that during her contemplations, she had dressed and brushed her hair. She had forsaken the green sailor outfit in favor of something that was easier to fight in and was less revealing. She now wore a sleeve-less blue Chinese style fighting outfit that had slits up to her thighs. The dress had silver and gold embroidery that formed sakura blossoms and crescent moons. The dress had a high collar with silver buttons. Her waist length hair was left to flow gently down her back. She wore black shorts inside the dress and black fingerless gloves that went to her elbow with black leather straps holding the gloves to her arms tightly. Black and silver sandals completed her outfit.

Kagome walked down the stairs and greeted her family. Just as she said "Itadakimasu" and was about to take a bite of her rice, a loud, obnoxious voice could be heard coming from the well house. Kagome covered her face with her hand and growled in annoyance. She tapped her fingers on the table as her mother and brother stared towards the well house through the dining room window. Kagome leaned over and covered her brother's ears to prevent his ears being tainted by the foul language echoing out. Luckily, Grandpa hadn't woken up yet; he would have either had a heart attack or tried to stick an ofuda on the source of the curses, who was currently walking (more like stomping) into the dining room.

"Oi wench! It's time to go! You've had enough time to visit. Naraku's not going to wait around, ya know." Kagome clenched her hand at the insulting nickname. She forced a smile onto her face that twitched slightly and replied in a sugar-sweet tone.

"Now Inuyasha, I know you never had any formal education, but I had assumed that you knew that seven days meant one week. It has only been five days."

"What the hell does that mean?! Inuyasha's face started turning red. Kagome continued on with her deadly calm voice.

"Why it means that I had assumed that you knew how to count, but obviously you don't! Now why don't we discuss this outside so we don't disturb my family?" Kagome dragged Inuyasha out the door as Souta and her mother sat there looking resigned.

Souta sighed. "I really hope that they don't make another dent in the ground. The last time that happened, I got stuck retiling that section. As if on cue, a loud "Osuwari!" followed by a thump and muffled curses was heard coming from the court yard.

Kagome walked back in looking pissed off and tired. She turned to her mother and said, "Gomen nasai, Okaa-san. Inuyasha insists that I have to leave today. I'll try to come back in a few weeks."

"Daijoubu, Kagome. I know that it's not your fault." Kagome smiled apologetically at her family and walked up to her room to pack her stuff. Her giant yellow backpack had been replaced by a small black one. Kagome had helped to heal a traveling magician and he had offered her the black backpack as compensation. No matter how much stuff was put into it, it would never seem bigger or heavier. One need only think of what was needed and, if it was in the backpack in the first place, it would appear on the top. Kagome stuffed her ipod, hygiene products, her textbooks, some extra changes of clothes, make-up (in case she needed to dress up for a festival or something), daggers (just in case her sword was useless), her sword, and various other things. She also packed in a huge amount of ramen. She slung her bow across one shoulder and went downstairs. Kagome waved to her family and said her good-byes and headed out. Inuyasha had managed to climb out of the crater and was now sulking by the Bone-Eater's well.

"Keh! About time! Why the hell do you always take so long to get ready anyways? Kikyo never takes this long."

"Well Inuyasha, Kikyo is not the one who brings all of the ramen now, is she? Or would you like me to leave all of it at home? After all, packing all of the ramen is what takes so long! So why don't you just shut up!" snarled Kagome.

Kagome was sick and tired of hearing Inuyasha always compare her to Kikyo and stormed off to the well in a foul mood. In her anger, she didn't notice that her miko powers were flaring up, giving her a faint purple glow. She also didn't notice the darkness wrapping around the edges of the well. Instead, she jumped in without looking back.

_That Inuyasha! Damn him! Why can't he ever be satisfied? _Kagome's thoughts were full of anger and it blinded her so that it took her quite a while to notice that the color of the well was not the usual. Instead of the soothing blue that she was used to, it was now a malevolent black streaked with colors that seemed to disappear as soon as she turned to look at them. Kagome began to feel hints of fear. What was happening? Shouldn't she have reached the Sengoku Jidai already? The whole well suddenly pulsed and seemed to constrict around her. It was suddenly hard to breathe and Kagome gasped to for breath. As she began to black out from oxygen deprivation, Kagome thought she heard a voice whisper.

_It is time for you to awaken, little one. You'll do very nicely for this task. _

* * *

Well, here's a new story. As for my other story, Silent Redemption, well, I'll update that…sometime. Anyways, what do you think? I think that in my other stories I was trying to make my writing too happy, so for this fic, I'm just going to write how I naturally write. It's more of an experiment so if I get enough feedback, I'll continue it. Apparently my style of writing is dark, or so my English teacher says. Please review and give me your opinions. I would really appreciate some constructive criticism on how I write!


	2. Chapter One

Okay, so here's the second chapter! I'm sorry I haven't updated in such a long time! I've been completely overwhelmed by marching band and AP Biology, so I haven't had really any free time. Oh, by the way, I changed some stuff, which has already been changed in the first chapter. Kagome is now fifteen, Sora and the others are fifteen, and Riku is sixteen. This is taking place during Kingdom Hearts 2, because I accidentally wrote out this chapter before realizing it. -___-;; I will update my other story…sometime. Enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Inuyasha, if I did…things would be very different. I don't own any other stuff I use either.

* * *

Chapter One: Ancient China Does Not Equal Feudal Japan

Kagome drifted in a half-waking state. She could feel the cold snow on her cheek and her entire right side, which was numb by now. If she had to be truthful, regaining conscious felt like rock climbing. Her eyesight blurred and cleared several times before finally focusing. Kagome winced as she lifted her aching body off of the snow and hissed as blood returned to her right arm, which had fallen asleep. When her body finally decided to obey her, more or less, she looked around. The bleak landscape contained no hint of human life and a chilly wind caused her to shiver uncontrollably in her thin dress.

_What is this place? Why in the world am I on a deserted mountaintop?_ She kicked the snow in frustration. There was no sign of civilization, no technology, the only thing she had was her bag, and the only way off the mountaintop seemed to be a narrow goat trail. _Well, might as well. If I stay here, I'll just become a popsicle. At least there's a chance someone one will be down there, hopefully with fire and food._ Kagome sighed in weariness, took out a blanket that she had in her bag, wrapped it around herself, and started trekking down the slippery footpath. The path was full of sharp rocks and the slushy snow made it a hazardous crossing. By the time she had reached the halfway point, Kagome felt like just dropping everything and freezing to death. After all, she wasn't precisely used to climbing up and down mountains. Usually Inuyasha or Kirara would carry her if they had to go through particularly rough territory and she sorely missed it now. After about another half-hour of trekking through the slush and mud, Kagome finally made it to the bottom.

What greeted her was something that she had become increasingly familiar with in the Sengoku Jidai, but had never managed to harden her heart to. The ruins looked old but that didn't detract from the shock. She stared in horror at the black skeletons of homes and stores, the frames crumbling in the wind. Chunks of plaster lay on the ground and a tattered flag fluttered weakly in the cold breeze. Kagome slowly walked forward, every step crunching in the snow, and made her way through the devastated town. Kagome was just glad that there were no dead bodies, like there had been in all of those demon-ravaged villages the group had come across in their travels. Somehow she didn't think she could dig graves in the frozen ground by herself. _Who could have done something like this? There's no demonic presence so humans must have done this. Chikuso! Why are humans so destructive in nature? Sometimes I wonder if we're really any better than the demons…_Kagome quickly swiped her eyes as she felt tears of sadness and frustration welling up.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" A voice suddenly demanded from behind her. Kagome stiffened and turned around warily to see a Chinese man dressed in armor with a red cape. She mentally chided herself for being so unaware as his companions ran up. His companions looked even weirder than he did, at least in her eyes. One was a duck looking creature that walked on two legs and carried what looked like one of the toy magician rods in the toyshops while the other one looked like a giant dog on two legs carrying a shield. The only one that actually looked normal was the boy dressed in black. His spiky brown hair was slightly abnormal considering it looked like it defied gravity but he at least looked modern and human.

"Well? Answer the question! What are you doing here and who are you?" The Chinese guy raised his voice more when his first question was ignored. Kagome felt her hackles rise in annoyance at his arrogant tone.

"My name is Kagome and I'm completely lost. Somehow I was on the mountaintop," She pointed towards the top of the mountain, "and I came down that road. When I came here, the village was like this. I don't know who did this but it wasn't me."

While Kagome was talking, more soldiers straggled up to where the quintet was talking. She looked at them warily out of the corner of her eyes. _Crap, there's no way I can beat all of these people at my current level. I'd better talk my way out of this one._

"What were you doing on the mountaintop? That's awfully suspicious!" Kagome blinked in surprise as the duck spoke in a, dare she say it, quacking voice. She had seen weird things, sure, but very few of them surpassed this. But back to the conundrum at hand.

"I don't know! I don't even know where this is! One minute I'm eating breakfast peacefully, then that idiot Inuyasha drags me back to the well, and as soon as I jump in I land in this place! Oh, and did I mention that I think that I'm hearing voices too? This is so Inuyasha's fault! If he knew how to count….!" All of Kagome's pent up frustration and anger spilled and to her embarrassment, she started crying, which scared the men much more than if she had started waving her sword around.

"Uh, hey, calm down. We can tell that you didn't do anything. Donald is just a bit, er, dense about these things." The dog tried to sound soothing as the brown-haired guy glared at Donald. Meanwhile the soldiers and the captain guy looked completely helpless and flabbergasted.

"Yeah, like Goofy said, Donald didn't mean anything. He just isn't that good with words." At this, the duck gave an indignant quack, which was ignored. "Now, then, my name's Sora and this is Donald, Goofy, and Captain Shang." Sora smiled at her and Kagome's sobs gradually faded away to faint sniffles. She smiled at them sheepishly through her tears.

"Heh, sorry about that. I normally don't cry this easily but I guess I was just so tired from the climb and all that's happened that I was just a little unstable. But would you mind telling where we are?"

"We're in China."

"….WHAT?!" Kagome wanted very much to just hit her head on something at the moment, but settled on slapping her hand over her eyes. The others were looking at her weirdly but she ignored that. Sora's eyes suddenly widened in a sudden realization.

"Hey Kagome, this might sound like a weird question but would you happen to be from a different world?" Donald and Goofy looked at him like he was more than a little crazy, but Kagome's eyes brightened with interest.

"Hmm…I might be. China does exist in my world but I'm pretty certain that this isn't the same place. Not to mention it's definitely a different time…So, I suppose so. Putting that aside, do you know how I can get back?" Sora looked away at this question and seemed hesitant about answering.

"What's wrong? Sora?" Sora sighed. "Well, the truth is, usually when someone leaves their world it means that the world has been devoured by the heartless."

"Heart…less?"

"Yeah, they're born from the darkness in people's hearts and they try to find their way to the heart of the world. Once the heart is devoured, the world disappears." Kagome's eyes widened in dismay.

"No…but that's impossible! I never saw a single heartless and I know that my world wasn't destroyed. I was taken here by a well!" Sora frowned at this answer. Something was odd about what Kagome had told him. Usually before the world is devoured, the heartless are everywhere on that world. Not to mention the well…

"Hmm, I don't know. I think we should ask a friend of mine. He knows almost everything!" Sora grinned at Kagome, trying to reassure her. Somehow she almost reminded him of Kairi, which brought up a protective feeling. It succeeded since she smiled back at him, albeit tremulously.

"So, what are all of you doing here?" Kagome couldn't contain her curiosity. The atmosphere suddenly became serious and rather tense. Captain Shang was the first to speak.

"We are here to guard China from the forces of the Huns, led by Shan Yu. The destruction of this village is his work."

_Huns…didn't I learn something about this in school? I think there was something about an insane emperor and the Great Wall? I don't remember anything about Shan Yu though. Maybe that's one of the differences in this world. I get a really bad feeling about this guy; he sounds really similar to Naraku. _Kagome hit her head with her hand._ Naraku! That's right! I have to go back and defeat that guy! How am I supposed to do that when I'm in a different world??? Argh!!! _

While Kagome was in her own little world, Captain Shang had ordered his men to set up camp near the ruined village and to post guards. Kagome woke up from her reverie when Sora waved his hand in front of her face.

"Eh? What happened? Where did that arrogant pri- I mean Captain Shang go?" Kagome looked around in confusion. Sora snickered at the befuddled expression on her face.

"He went off check the surrounding area. Oh, and do you have any questions?"

"Um, yeah, quite a few actually. For one, what exactly do Heartless look like? Why do you have on modern clothes? Why are you here and how do you know so much about the different worlds? And why is there a girl dressed like a soldier talking with a lizard-thing?" Sora sweatdropped at the rush of questions and tried to answer them in order.

"Uh…let's see. The Heartless come in a lot of different forms, so I'll you those later. Jiminy Cricket has a complete record of all of the Heartless we've fought so far in his journal. I have on modern clothes because I'm only a visitor here, so these are the clothes I normally wear. Um, I'm here because there's this thing that I have to do and I know a lot about the worlds because I've traveled around a lot. You see, I'm sort of the wielder of this thing called the Keyblade and it's my responsibility to make sure that the worlds aren't taken over by the Heartless. And as for the girl dressed-" Sora suddenly stopped and clamped a hand over his mouth, his eyes wide in horror. He looked around for backup but found that he had been abandoned. Sora tried to salvage the situation.

"What girl? There's no girl here! That's just Ping, a regular soldier and he's just talking to his, um, pet! Right! That's his pet lizard, who definitely can't speak!" Sora fumbled with his words and chuckled nervously. Kagome just sweatdropped and had a deadpanned expression on her face. Never mind that the "lizard" was currently hopping up and down in rage and yelling, "I'm not a lizard! I'm the amazing Mushu, guardian DRAGON of the Fa family! Don't you be calling me a lizard!"

"Er, right…whatever you say Sora." Kagome decided to take pity on the panicking Keyblade wielder and play dumb.

"Right, anyway, since the Heartless will probably attack sometime soon, you should probably get away from here. They're dangerous for anyone that doesn't know how to fight and you'll probably be safer in the city." Sora continued on without noticing that Kagome was starting to glare at him with every word he said.

"Oi, I'm not helpless! I can fight and I have been in situations like this before. I don't need to be coddled while others are in danger. I may not be an amazing fighter but I can heal too!" Kagome put her hands on her hips and glared at Sora after she finished her tirade. Sora put up his hands in a placating gesture and grinned apologetically.

"Okay, okay. Sorry about that, I just don't want you to get hurt." Sora when he realized how that sounded. "I mean, that is…this isn't really your battle so you shouldn't get pulled into it." Kagome couldn't help but giggle at Sora's embarrassed expression, which made Sora blush even harder. Kagome laughed even harder.

"Hai, hai, no harm done. Sorry to snap at you like that." Kagome apologized laughingly as she wiped tears from her eyes. "Anyway, even if it isn't my battle, I still couldn't just sit by and do nothing. It's just not in my nature. Besides, I do have battle experience so I won't hold you guys back." Sora sighed in defeat.

"I guess you won't change your mind?" Kagome shook her head. "Then there's not really much to do except let you come along." Kagome smiled and silently cheered in her head. It was none too soon because the three soldiers that had been on guard came running down from the mountainside, screaming and yelling.

* * *

Yay, chapter two finally done! Hopefully it wasn't too bad. I don't really know when will be the next time I can update since it's back to AP Biology as soon as winter break is over. Anyhow, please review! Constructive criticism always welcome!


End file.
